Amours d’enfances
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 47] ... Deux petits garçons vont être séparés lorsqu’ils ne sont encore que des enfants... Au 21 ans de celui qui était l’aîné des 2 ils se revoient pour la première fois après 8 ans à cette occasion... YAOI


Titre : **Amours d'enfances**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 47) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Encore un texte que j'aime beaucoup._

_C'est tout mignon et ça m'a donné une idée pour une histoire !!_

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 13 mars 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 20 mars 2007 à 13h._

J'avais plus ou moins cette idée pour un OS plus long, mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment là même chose que ce que vous allez lire.  
Il semble que j'ai encore fait dans le Kawai. Je dois en avoir besoin en ce moment c'est pour cela.  
Désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop. Je ne suis pas dans une phase de jeux de mots. Promis je referais dans ce style dés que l'inspiration sera présente.  
Comme tous les mardis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction. **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 46 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **Siashini** - **lysanea** - **Kalijoy** - **Lwella** - **Dame Emma** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **nagoyaka** - **L'ange gardien** - **Shad'y -ou JustShadows-** - **lisou52** - **jojo** - **zashikiwarashi** - **Yami Sheina** - **littledidi11** - **Iroko** - **haevenly** - **cristalsky** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **marnie02** - **Dyneen** - **Magical Girl Kiki** et **Nathydemon**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Amours d'enfance**

**

* * *

**

J'ai vu Duo pour la première fois à mes 5 ans. Mes parents avaient invité les siens pour déjeuner et bien le ras-moquette qu'étais Duo du bas de ses 13 mois faisait parti du lot.

Une chose est sûr ce petit garçon avait des yeux et un sourire des plus magnifiques. Mais moi Heero Yuy son aîné de 4 ans n'allait pas jouer avec un bébé qui tient tout juste sur ses jambes et préfère avancer à quatre pattes pour aller plus vite faire une bêtise quelconque.

Mais ses grands yeux suppliant ont eu raison de moi et c'est avec regret que j'ai vu Duo partir dans les bras de son père les larmes aux yeux de devoir lui aussi me quitter.

Durant les années qui suivirent nos parents se voyaient régulièrement et je t'ai vu grandir et devenir encore plus beau à chacune de tes visites.

Tu devais avoir 9 ans lorsque nous sommes repartis vivre au Japon pour les besoins du travail de mon père. Nous ne nous sommes plus revus après cela. Un voyage tel que celui-ci pour nous rendre visite était hors de question à l'époque car nous étions trop jeunes.

Et les années ont passé. J'avoue t'avoir oublié, la vie a repris son cours et aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans. Mes parents ont organisé une grande fête familiale à cette occasion où vous avez été conviés. Mes parents sont allés vous chercher à l'aéroport et moi je vous attends pour pouvoir ensuite sortir avec mes amis comme promis par mes parents.

Vous venez d'arriver… WHOUA, comme tu as changé, c'est fou. Il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire.

Après les salutations d'usage, je rappelle à mes parents que je suis attendu et leur promets de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

En sortant j'ai croisé ton regard.

Le sourire immense qui se dessinait sur ton visage a laissé place à la tristesse et tes yeux semblent embuer de larmes.

J'aurais du penser que tu allais te retrouver seul à 17 ans avec mes parents et les tiens. Je suis désolé Duo.

**-**

Heero était parti depuis plus d'une heure et Duo était resté assis bien sagement auprès de ses parents en attendant de passer à table.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Duo demanda s'il pouvait aller se coucher. Les adultes avaient bien vu qu'il n'allait pas très bien et Eliana Yuy lui montra où il allait passer ses nuits durant leur séjour. Le bureau de Mr Yuy où un couchage y avait été installé.

Duo en fut encore plus attristé. Lui qui avait tant espéré dormir dans la même chambre qu'Heero. Ayant vu celle-ci en passant devant pour se rendre dans le bureau, Duo avait bien vu que ce n'était pas la place qui manquait. Donc il en conclut qu'Heero n'avait pas voulu de lui et qu'il l'avait oublié durant ces 8 années. Lui n'avait pas oublié son premier amour d'enfance.

Duo laissa libre court à ses larmes lorsqu'il fut enfin seul. Et ce fut épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond, le visage ravagé par ses pleurs.

Heero rentra vers 1 heure du matin et alla jeter un coup d'œil à Duo. Il trouva bizarre de le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même mais trop fatigué, se rendit dans sa chambre pour dormir car demain une grande journée l'attendait.

La fête était prévue pour 12 heures. Certains amis de la veille qu'Heero avait rejoint pour fêter ses 21 ans avec eux avaient été conviés.

Duo à 10 heures n'était toujours pas levé. Heero se rendit dans le bureau pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

« Duo. »

« Laisse-moi. »

Heero fronça les sourcils puis obligea Duo à lui faire face en le relevant d'un coup. Heero ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le visage de Duo inondé de larmes et ses yeux rouge.

« Mais que t'arrive t'il ? »

« Rien. Je suis juste fatigué, je veux encore me reposer. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma présence à ton anniversaire. Lâche-moi s'il te plait tu me fais mal. »

« Non. »

« Heero. »

Duo chouina tout en se débattant, mais Heero avait assurément plus de force que Duo et le colla à son torse.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques Duo. Arrête de pleurer tes parents t'attendent, ils s'inquiètent. »

« M'en fous, je n'ai pas demandé à faire un aussi long voyage. »

« Tu avais l'air heureux pourtant hier en arrivant. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Á cause de moi ? »

Duo ne répondit rien et se mordit la lèvre. Heero avait vu juste.

« C'est à cause de moi. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais voulu sortir avec nous hier soir, mais tu étais trop jeune aussi Duo et là où nous sommes allés, les moins de 18 ans n'ont pas le doit d'entrer. »

« Je n'en fiche laisse-moi. »

« Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Aller, tu vas déjà commencer par une bonne douche. »

« Hein ? … Non non repose-moi au sol. »

« Non, tu vas te faire tout beau. »

« Je veux pas. »

Heero le regarda droit dans les yeux et Duo en fut encore plus gêné de par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras en boxer et tee-shirt.

« Même pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu triches. Je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser lorsque tu me regardais ainsi lorsque j'étais petit. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je sais. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrr, même pas juste. »

« Aller bébé à la douche. »

« Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

« J'avais remarqué Duo. Tu es magnifique, la personne qui volera ton cœur aura une chance incroyable. »

Duo baissa les yeux.

« Il a déjà été volé. »

« Ah… c'est dommage. »

Duo releva la tête très vite.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. La douche ? »

Duo soupira, il aurait aimé avoir une réponse, mais devait se contenter de clle-ci.

« 'Vi mais tu me laisses seul. »

« Promis, je ne joue pas au voyeur. »

« **Heero**. »

Duo était mort de honte et aussi rouge que ses yeux, mais cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela qu'Heero le mate sous la douche.

« Hai mon chaton sauvage. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Je ronronne toujours tu sais mais je mords plus. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu lorsque j'avais 2 ans. »

« Et moi de t'avoir mis un claque sur les fesses pour m'avoir mordu. Te voici arrivé à destination. Les premiers invités arrivent dans moins de 2 heures donc ne perds pas de temps. »

« Oui. Merci Heero. »

« De rien Duo, à tout à l'heure. »

Heero laissait un Duo des plus heureux d'avoir pu sentir l'odeur et la chaleur du corps de son amour secret.

-

La fête battait son plein et Duo était de nouveau seul dans son coin.

Heero l'avait laissé pour être avec ses amis ou plutôt Duo s'était éclipsé pour ne pas être un fardeau.

« Que fais-tu là tout seul ? »

« Heero ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Baka. »

« Que veut dire "Baka" ? »

« Idiot. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil. Rien il n'y a personne de mon âge et je ne comprends pas le japonais. »

« Viens. »

« Où cela ? »

« Mes amis parlent anglais et ils sont désireux de faire ta connaissance. »

« Hein ? »

« Je leur ai parlé de toi aller viens. »

Heero prit Duo par la main qui rougit, aussitôt que les doigts d'Heero rentrèrent en contact avec les siens.

« Et bien Heero il est encore plus beau que ce que tu nous avais dit. »

Duo qui était déjà plus que rouge devint écarlate aux paroles du garçon blond aux yeux turquoise.

« Quatre tu veux me rendre jaloux ou quoi ? »

« Mais non mon amour, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur, mais reconnais que ce jeune garçon est magnifique. »

« Oui, le mot est faible. Heero tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Duo eut peur de comprendre, mais en même temps ils devaient se foutre de lui.

« Son cœur est déjà pris semble t'il, je n'ai aucune chance hélas. »

« HEIN ! MAIS NON…. Enfin oui mon cœur est pris mais. »

Duo ne dit plus rien et Heero lui releva le visage qu'il avait baissé, trop triste qu'Heero pense qu'il en aimait un autre.

« Duo regarde moi… C'est moi que tu aimes ? »

« Oui. Pardonne-moi, je t'aime depuis tout petit. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier et maman m'a donné une photo de toi que ta mère lui avait envoyé à Noël dernier. Tu es tellement beau sur celle-ci. »

Heero lui sourit et l'attira à lui.

« Baka. J'ai eu un coup de chaud lorsque je t'ai revu. J'avoue que tu ne m'as jamais laissé indifférent Duo. Moi par contre je n'avais pas eu la chance de voir à quel point tu avais changé. »

« Papa et maman savent que j'aime les garçons. »

« Oui mais tu n'as que 17 ans. »

Duo regarda Heero d'un regard suppliant. Quatre avait posé sa joue sur l'épaule de son compagnon et les regardait attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Wufei et sa copine Hilde venaient de les rejoindre et ne dirent rien, car ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'assister au début de celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je serais toujours trop jeune par rapport à toi et en plus je repars dans 6 jours pour les USA. »

« Nous allons en parler à nos parents mais avant il faut être sûr de nos sentiments respectifs. »

« Ooh moi je suis sûr des miens. Je rêve de toi depuis que tu as pris cet avion qui t'a emporté loin de moi. »

« Comme c'est beau. »

« Hilde chuuuuuuuut… »

« _Désolé_. »

Heero n'osait pas toucher plus Duo. Duo était mineur et en plus ses parents étaient présents.

« Viens. »

« Où ? »

« Voir tes parents. J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais je ne peux pas sans leur consentement Duo. »

« Mais s'ils ne veulent pas. »

« Nous attendrons tes 21 ans. »

« AH NON. Mes 18. »

Tous rigolèrent modérément à la réaction de mini colère de Duo quand au nombre d'années à attendre si ses parents et voir ceux d'Heero refusaient leurs sentiments respectifs.

« D'accord mais garde ton calme. »

Les joues de Duo reprirent des couleurs et Heero le prit de nouveau par la main.

« 'Vi. »

« On revient. »

« D'accord, nous ne vous disons rien. »

« Hn. »

« C'est quoi "Hn" ? »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Duo suivit donc Heero sans rien rajouter de plus.

Duo, toujours plein de vie n'osa pas parler à ses parents. Heero étant l'aîné prit sur lui et leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents l'un de l'autre. Hélène, la mère de Duo, donna un petit coup de coude à son époux. David sourit. Odin, de son coté, ne sembla pas plus surpris que cela tout comme Eliana qui sourit à son fils.

« Heero, je dois t'avouer que la mère de Duo et moi-même savions qu'il était amoureux de toi, surtout lorsqu'il a demandé ta photo à peine celle-ci arrivée. »

Duo était mort de honte d'avoir été aussi transparent et se cacha derrière Heero comme il put.

« Quand à nous, nous connaissons tes tendances depuis bien longtemps et savoir que ton amour est partagé de plus par Duo qui t'aime depuis tout petit ne peut nous faire que plaisir mon chéri. »

« Maman. Merci à vous tous. On peut s'embrasser ? »

« Oui mais évite devant grand-père au risque qu'il fasse une attaque. Il est de la veille école et a du mal à accepter que tu sois gay. »

« Oui papa, nous allons être discrets. Duo. »

Duo dut revenir au devant, tiré par Heero. Heero sourit de le voir tout rouge, mais tout sourire aussi. Duo n'en pouvant plus se boudina contre le torse d'Heero et respira son odeur avant de remercier ses parents et ceux d'Heero.

« Merci je l'aime tellement. »

David caressa les cheveux de son fils.

« Nous savons mais tu dois finir tes études. »

« Oui je sais papa. »

« Bien nous ne reparlerons plus tard. Tes amis semblent vous attendre Heero. »

« Oui. Tu viens chaton ? »

« M'appelle pas chaton. »

« Même pas en couple et déjà à se chamailler. »

Duo et Heero les quittèrent aussi rouge de honte l'un que l'autre, sous les regards amusés de leurs parents respectifs.

« Vous êtes bien rouge tous les deux. Alors vous avez leur accord ? »

« Oui Quatre nous l'avons. Duo pardon pour le chaton. »

« Na, c'est pas grave, je t'aime Heero. »

Heero prit un gros coup de chaud d'un coup car c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait " Je t'aime " en public. Duo rayonnait de bonheur et il ne put que le prendre contre son torse et le serrer très fort contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. »

Ils n'échangèrent leur premier baiser que plus tard en soirée lorsque les grands-parents d'Heero furent partis, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de la famille.

Heero fut des plus gâtés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait 21 ans. Duo aussi eut un cadeau, son lit improvisé fut déplacé pour être installé dans la chambre d'Heero.

Duo ne dormit pas dans celui-ci durant le reste de son séjour mais dans les bras d'Heero en toute sagesse.

Le moment de la séparation à l'aéroport fut des plus durs. Surtout pour Duo qui pleura en ne voulant pas lâcher le pull d'Heero et ce, malgré les promesses de celui-ci quant à une visite de lui dans peu de temps au USA.

Duo sortit de la vie d'Heero pour la 2ème fois mais cette fois-ci Heero n'avait pas l'intention de l'oublier, bien au contraire.

Il eut une discussion avec ses parents et ils arrivèrent à une solution pour la rentrer prochaine. Heero avait encore 2 années d'études et Duo allait normalement entrer à l'université en septembre prochain après avoir passer ses examens de fin d'études qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de 3 mois.

Heero lui par contre allait finir dans moins d'une semaine étant donné qu'une année d'études allait d'avril en avril. Pour ne pas perdre les 5 mois à venir avant une future entrée universitaire en septembre pour Heero. Il avait trouvé un stage payant durant 3 mois dans un établissement privé près de chez les Maxwell où Heero allait pouvoir prendre de l'avance dans ses études et surtout se mettre en phase avec le monde américain.

Duo ignorait cela. Il ignorait qu'Heero allait arriver dans 3 semaines chez lui pour y vivre jusqu'en septembre. Puis ensuite emménager avec Duo dans une chambre universitaire.

Duo avait traîné des pieds pour accompagner sa mère lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle devait aller chercher une de ses tantes à l'aéroport et qu'elle allait passer quelque temps avec eux.

Mais lorsque Heero arriva en face de lui, ses joues s'enflammèrent et Duo coura vers lui en pleurant.

Hélène fut très émue du bonheur de son fils, mais aussi de celui d'Heero lorsqu'il prit Duo dans ses bras et le serrant de toutes ses forces et l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Duo avait hiberné au creux du cou d'Heero et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher peut être par peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage et que sa tante n'apparaisse à la place.

Tata Dora n'arriva jamais pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo.

Heero partagea le grand lit de Duo et Duo en fut ravi.

Duo par contre ne sut plus où se mettre lorsque son père lui donna un petit sachet où s'y trouvait des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Heero eut tout d'un coup un Duo en mode koala type écrevisse scotché à lui. David fier de lui, prit une photo avec son portable pour montrer à sa femme lorsqu'elle rentrerait de son travail.

Heero sourit et fort heureusement Duo ne vit rien de ce que son père avait fait.

Duo et Heero ne firent rien.

Rien pour le moment.

Duo voulait attendre d'être diplômé et qu'Heero le vit jeter son chapeau carré (1) après avoir mis le pompon du coté gauche symbolisant son entrée dans le camp des anciens élèves.

Ce soir là, ils eurent la maison pour eux tous seuls et Duo découvrit les plaisirs de l'amour avec un amant des plus doux et expérimenté. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Duo bien au contraire.

**FIN  
du  
XLVII**

Franchement, j'adore ce petit OS.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme cela.  
Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un moi.  
Je tenais aussi à vous dire que bientôt cela fera un an que la " Série des petits OS du mardi " existe et il est possible que j'arrête celle-ci au numéro 52. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision à ce jour.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

(1) - Punaise j'ai chercher le nom de ce foutu chapeau et je n'ai pas trouver. Ce que j'ai mis est ce que j'ai trouver de mieux désolé…

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
